


Show and Tell

by ItCameFromOuterAce



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Look I did a fetish!, M/M, Nervous Prompto Argentum, Oral Sex, Pushy Noctis, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Size Queen Noctis, Unbeta'd, concrit welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItCameFromOuterAce/pseuds/ItCameFromOuterAce
Summary: Noctis wants to take a new step in their intimacy and Prompto's nervous, but not for any reason Noct suspects.





	Show and Tell

**Author's Note:**

> For the Prompt:  
> Top!Prom/bottom!Noct - Prom has a big dick
> 
> Pre-game, author’s choice if it’s pre-slash or established. Prompto is adorably fucking shy about his big dick, like idk how big you want it but it's a shock. He tries to hide it all the time, concious about it.  
> Noctis is scared the first time he sees it, but the more he gets scared the more it turns him on. He’s incredibly curious if he can take it, if can fit inside him. It’s all he can think about.
> 
> Bonus:  
> \- Prompto being insecure, shy, always saying sorry ehile they do it  
> \- Noctis reassuring him eventho he gets hurt a bit, its their first time anyway  
> \- can be fluff, or just pwp, or a nightmare, all is good
> 
> The rest is in your golden slimy hands author~

Noct could remember every time he'd seen Prompto's dick. It was a surprisingly low number considering how many times they'd shared a locker room since starting high school and Prompto joining the crownsguard after graduation. Not that he was a creeper or anything; just, y'know, _aware_. Prompto looked good; showers always did to Noct's mild jealousy as a grower. He got that Prompto was shy or something. If anything, that made him more alert the few times Prompto had lapsed. He'd seen basically every other guy on the crowns guard naked in the changing rooms, and a few of the women, so it wasn't like a big deal or anything. But, they'd switched from hanging out to dating _months_ ago and Noctis was technically faithful to his dildo collection. 

Sure, Prompto had blown him a bunch of times, but whenever Noct tried to reciprocate he'd been all, "Nah, I'm good. I totally came in my pants from having your dick in my mouth." Which was, yeah, _hot_ , but also starting to get suspicious. Noctis had been torturing himself thinking about it since he'd slicked up his second favorite plug to wear for the evening; did Prompto have a hair trigger or was he faking? If he just came fast it wasn't the end of the world, Noct could keep using his toys if he couldn't get fucked right. He liked Prompto more than he liked dick, but if he was faking though...

Noct knew he was spoiled; he was used to getting what he wanted, so people tended to give it to him. He didn't think they'd been doing anything that Prompto wasn't into. Noctis was pretty sure Prompto wasn't acting as they made out on the loveseat in his apartment, lips and tongue and the occasional teeth as they inadvertently pushed forward at the same time. He couldn't fake the way his eyes shined as he pushed Noct against the back and shimmied to kneel on floor, right? Hesitantly, he caught the hands at his fly and paused Prompto's movement. "Hey."

Prompto glanced up at him, and then ducked the eye contact when he saw Noctis had a serious expression. “Uh, sorry? What’s up?”

Noct tugged Prompto’s hands and pulled him back up onto the couch. “I wanna do something a little different this time. Can I do you first?” He turned so he was kneeling facing Prompto and moved his hands to Prompto’s knees. Prompto still wasn’t looking at him, but he was biting his kiss-swollen lip like he did when he was thinking something over. Noct barely restrained himself leaning back in to resume their make-out session.

“Uh, I mean, if you really wanna?” Prompto’s voice pitched up a little at the end. It was cute. “Like, I’m really good with what we’ve been doing so far, and...um…” He was blushing so hard. Noct adored the way he wore so many of his emotions on his cheeks. Satisfied with his permission, Noct pulled on Prompto’s knees to bring his legs fully onto the loveseat and leaned in to kiss him and push him back against the armrest. He briefly ground against Prompto, moaning into his mouth as he clenched on his plug, before he slid down the couch until his knees were against the other armrest and his face was level with Prompto's crotch. Prompto gasped as Noct tugged at his belt, trying to wrestle the buckle open. “Um, Noct? I, ah, I've never done this before. Not, like, all the way.” 

Noctis paused with his fingers on the button of Prompto's fly. “What do you mean, never? Dude, are...are you a virgin?” That couldn't be possible, he was way too good at giving head. Prompto had definitely dated more people than Noct and according to one of the Glaives he'd seen for a few weeks, he was a master of cunilingus, too. But… his relationships did seem to fizzle pretty quickly.

“Hey!” Prompto sat up, offended. “I am not! I've had plenty of sex, just…” He trailed off and tried to drop his gaze, but Noct was already down there to catch his eye. Noctis held off speaking, his hands hovered over the fly. It was difficult to tell through the thick denim, but he didn't think Prompto was even hard yet. “Just, no one wants me after... I mean, like, I’ve tried bottoming, but I'm not into it…”

Noct cut him off. “Hey, to hell with anybody who doesn't appreciate you. And fuck anyone who tries to make you do anything you don't wanna. I- I just wanna make you feel good, ok?” With a decisive nod he yanked the button on Prompto's fly open and pulled down the zipper. Prompto raised his hips slightly and Noct tugged the thick jeans and tight briefs down a few inches for access. Noctis hesitated for a moment and looked up until he caught Prompto’s eye. Prompto glanced away, but nodded. Noct reached in and cradled warm, soft flesh as he pulled out his best friend’s dick. 

Prompto was still flaccid, but Noct took a moment to admire the dick in his hands. It was by far the biggest one he’s touched; not as big as his favorite dildo and he’s seen bigger in porn, but this was here and now and _Prompto_. Noct stroked his hand down the shaft and was rewarded with a gasp and a twitch. He smirked and pulled it up right. Noct worked his tongue around his mouth to build up some spit before taking the head between his lips. He let his saliva run down the shaft to meet his hands and sucked hard on the head to keep it upright while he jacked it to hardness. Judging by the sounds that came from Prompto he really hadn't gotten anyone to suck his gorgeous cock before. Assholes.

Noctis focused on his task, but felt smug when he perceived Prompto’s hands flailing around his head before they settled on his neck and shoulder. The cock in his mouth got notably hotter as Prompto's body got onboard with Noct's plan. Noctis lowered his head to take a few more inches into his mouth and hummed in satisfaction as Prompto’s dick plumped up slightly. Then slightly more. The cock in his mouth shoved a bit too deep and Noct pulled off before he gagged. Prompto’s hands disappeared and were covering his face when Noct looked up to glare at him for thrusting without warning. Except, he hadn’t moved his hips, had he?

Noct looked back at the cock in his hands and his mouth fell open, but not to start sucking again. Prompto wasn't a shower. His dick was distinctly longer and thicker than when Noct had started and it wasn't fully hard yet. Noctis gave the shaft a tentative rub and felt it thicken further in his grasp. The tips of his fingers were pushed apart by the girth as Prompto's cock continued to grow erect. Noct looked back up at Prompto to check that he wasn’t tripping, but Prompto was still hiding behind his hands.

Ok, so Noct could kind of see how some people might be dissuaded; and yeah, it seemed to still be getting bigger, even though it was already longer and thicker than the largest dildo Noct had ever owned, but... Damn. Noct let go slightly and Prompto's cock flagged down to the left. Prompto was breathing roughly, but not in an “I'm having fun” way. If Noctis gave up now he'd just be another in a long line of people who had disappointed Prompto, and by the six he _wanted_ that dick. 

Noct started working his hand back up and down the shaft while supporting the base. and Prompto gave a choked gasp. Noct felt a thrill as he realized that he didn't dare risk trying to fit the head between his teeth in case Prompto got any thicker. Instead he continued to use his hands and leaned in to kiss and lick and suck on Prompto's balls. Noct felt Prompto's hands softly return to his hair. He looked up, smiled, and no idea what he was about to say. 

“Fuck me.”

*****

Judging by the way Prompt choked on air, that hadn't been what he expected either. Still, now that it was out in the open Noctis found it to be true and pressed on without letting go of Prompto. “Please, I need it, I'm already wearing a plug, I've got the best lube money can buy, I know I can do it, can I have your cock? Please?” Prompto’s eyes darted away, but he kept his hands in Noct's hair. His dick seemed to be fully hard now and twitched. Noct continued stroking, moving both hands together to encircle it. 

“I… I don't know. I don't wanna hurt you.” Prompto stuttered. “I...Nobody's ever wanted me to top before, y’know?” Noctis decided to be magnanimous and not insult all of Prompto's exs. “I mean, like, Gratitis said it’d be like screwing with the business end of a bat.”

“Well, he's a fucking idiot.” Noctis growled as his resolve slipped. Prompto’s face crumpled into a twisted smile at Noct's crude outburst. “Just ‘cause they couldn't appreciate you doesn't mean I won't. Lemme prove it to you, please.”

Prompto bit his lip again. “You promise to stop if it doesn't feel good?” 

Noctis nodded and reached down to adjust himself in his jeans. He levered himself off of Prompto and tugged the other boy to follow. “Let's move to my bedroom, I've got an idea.” He would have sounded more commanding if he'd been able to pull his gaze above Prompto’s waist. If Prompto couldn’t take his ass maybe he’d fuck Noct's thighs. Prompto had been getting pretty strong; maybe Noct could jerk them off together sitting on Prompto's abs. Fuck, that was definitely a ‘to do’.

“Uhh, Noct? I’d kinda like to know what your plan is.” Prompto interrupted Noct’s train of thought.

“Oh, right. Well, uh, would you like to play with my ass for a bit? That way you can set the pace and learn what I can take.” Noct reached out to stroke Prompto again and grinned as he seemed to twitch with his whole body. Prompto moved a little closer to Noct and together they made their way to the bedroom. It took longer than usual and they ended up leaving a trail of clothes along the hallway, but it was worth it when Noct wrapped his arms around Prompto and pulled him along as he threw himself backward on his bed naked. Noctis thrust his hips up, trying to rut along the length of Prompto’s cock without the leverage to succeed. Prompto gasped and bucked in response; frotting against Noct's dick and stomach for a few moments.

Noct luxuriated in the sensation for a moment before pushing slightly on Prompto's shoulder. Prompto recoiled from the light touch and Noctis turned over in the space provided and crawled across the bed before dropping and pulling one leg up to, he hoped, seductively display the gold tones of the fake jewel in the base of his plug. He waited for Prompto to follow him and was rewarded. 

The mattress dipped as Prompto knelt behind him. Tentative hands rested on his hips; framing his ass, but not going further yet. Noctis pushed back into the touch and made encouraging noises. Delicate fingers dipped between his cheeks and took a tentative hold on the base of the plug. _Guess it’s not true what they say about hand size._ Noctis mused as to what it would be like to jerk off like that. He typically used one hand, but sometimes used both to cover his whole cock like a warm pocket pussy. He realized with a jolt of lust that Prompto had probably never been able to do that. He moaned as Prompto pulled and twisted on his plug.

Noctis pushed slightly and the plug slid out a bit to encourage Prompto to pull it. The wide part stretched his hole as Prompto took it out and pushed it back in. He spend a few minutes slowly fucking Noctis with the plug before Noct interrupted. 

“If you're having fun, I've got a couple toys in the drawer with my lube. Why don't you use them?”

Prompto stuffed the plug back in and crawled over to the bedside to rummage through Noct’s toys. Nocis twisted to watch him and reached over to stroke Prompto again. Prompto jumped slightly at the unexpected touch, but stayed focused. He pulled out the half-full tube of lube and two dildos. They were the smooth ones, one was technically double ended and made of silicone and the other one was surgical steel. Prompto dropped them next to Noct and gave his hip a soft pull to tug him up onto his hands and knees. Prompto grasped the base of the plug and pulled it all the way out. Noct heard the lube squirt and clenched slightly as cold, wet fingers rubbed against his entrance. He bit his lip and relaxed his outer muscles. He didn’t want to risk discouraging Prompto.

Prompto, oblivious of the lube’s relative temperature, pushed two fingers into Noct’s welcoming hole and was relieved when they found no resistance from the inner muscles. He push the thumb of his other hand in alongside his fingers and gently pulled. Noctis moaned at the stretch, and Prompto paused. “Hey, Noct, how’re you doing up there?”

“Perfect, but a little deeper would be better.” Prompto pulled his thumb away and pushed in a third finger. He felt around, searching for...there. “Yeah, like that.” Noctis shifted and rolled his hips as Prompto stimulated him. “Now, do that with one of the toys.”

*****

Prompto worked the silicone dildo in and out of Noct's ass as he dribbled more lube over it. Noct made a mental note to change the sheets himself this time. Prompto was kind of wasting the stuff, but it was sweet that he was so careful. Noctis shifted his hips slightly and sighed contentedly into his pillow. "Use the other one, too." Prompto paused his ministrations and turned the silicone so he could grip it with his left hand while he picked up the steel. The steel dildo was also technically double ended, but unlike the silicone which formed a ‘v’ shape with one end bulb-like and the other sculpted, the steel was more abstract, two balls of different sizes connected by a curved shaft that tapered toward either end.

Noctis curled his toes as Prompto ran the smaller end of the steel through the lube spread around his entrance and carefully pushed it in alongside the silicone. “A-ah, yeah. Fuck, just like that.”

“Sweet six, you take it so well.” Prompto breathed. He shifted a little so his cock was pressed against Noct’s leg. It was so hot and hard, he must be aching at this point. He pulled up on the silicone and started moving the steel with vigor. He tried various angles until Noct cried out.

“Wait, wait!” Prompto stilled at once and let go of both dildos, stuttering apologies. Noct took a shuddering breath and reached down to squeeze his dick. He took a few moments to get control. “Sorry, I just don’t want to come yet. Are you up for fucking now?”

“I think that’s my line, but y’know what? Lets...shoot. Uh condoms? I-I don’t have any, and the normal ones pinch at the bottom...”

“I’m gonna be scraping lube out of my ass all night anyway, I’m not worried about the mess.” Noct waited for an affirmative from Prompto, but when none came he relented. I’ve got some girl-condoms that I use for my bumpier toys. Grab one from the bottom drawer.” 

Prompto crawled over and rifled through the drawer. Then he shifted through a bit more. “Uh, dude?” Noctis huffed and then moaned as the toys in him shifted when he wriggled under Prompto to get at the drawer. They were right on top. He picked up a packet the size of his hand and handed it to Prompto who sat back on his heels to read the instructions. While Prompto was examining the packaging Noct reached behind himself to pull the toys out and dropped them on the sheet. Prompto tried to open it, but his hands were slippery with lube. Noct pushed himself up and took the condom back to open it and slide it out. He caught sight of Prompto’s erection again, and felt that low heat in his belly. That was going to be all his.

Prompto waited for Noct to lay back to put the ring in like the directions said, and was surprised when the prince bent over his lap and pressed his lips to the head of his cock. Noct smiled as wet fingers cupped the back of his head and he pulled the inner ring out, they wouldn’t need it this time, before slipping the loose, lubricated condom over that impressive hard on. He didn’t look forward to washing lube out of his hair, but cleanup was future Noct’s problem.

Noctis turned away and bent so his forehead was pressed against his pillow and pulled his cheeks apart with both hands, hopefully making an appealing display of his glistening hole. Prompto shuffled forward, but stopped. “Um. I...shouldn’t you be on top? To, uh, ‘control the penetration’?”

Noctis rolled his eyes, but smiled into the pillow. The biggest dick attached to the sweetest boyfriend. “No, babe, it’ll be fine. Plus I probably wouldn’t be able to push myself up high enough if I was straddling you. Now, get over here.”

Prompto moved to kneel between Noct’s knees and placed one hand on the small of his back. Noct felt the broad head of Prompto’s cock rest against his entrance and relished in the heat. He’d read that the condoms did a better job transferring warmth and was not disappointed. Prompto didn’t move for several seconds so Noct pushed back until he felt the head stretch the ring of muscles and slid in. Prompto gasped and bucked forward, sliding in a few more inches, before stopping again, pressed against Noct’s prostate. “Fuck! Sorry, sorry. Are you ok?”

Noct found his voice before Prompto could panic and pull out. “I’m good, great! Just, uh, keep, keep going. A little slower.” Prompto took a steading breath and pressed forward. They hadn’t worked the toys too deeply, and Noctis moaned as he felt fuller and fuller with Prompto sliding along his sensitised gland. Noct put his hands under his shoulders and pushed up to have better leverage. Trying to feel deeper penetration was not a worry right now. Prompto started to pull back, but stopped.

“Wait, the condom’s slipping!” There was a note of worry in his voice.

“It’s good, it’s supposed to stay in me. You’re doing good, it’s great, keep going.” Noct rocked forward and back slightly to get Prompto back on track.

Prompto moaned and pulled a little further before thrusting forward. Noct pushed back, and together they moved in rhythm. Prompto’s voice cracked as he moaned, and like a damn bursting his words came tumbling out as their pace increased. “Ah, it’s so good-so tight- I can’t believe- you’re amazing! You’re so good I can- I can’t…” His hips stuttered, Noct luxuriated in the feeling of being full like never before. He soaked up the praise like sunshine and shifted his weight to one hand and reached back to hold Prompto’s where he gripped his hip. “Noct, I’m gonna...” He cut off with a grunt.

“Do it! I wanna make you come.” Noctis pushed back as he gave permission. Prompto cried out and his grip on Noct’s hips squeezed as he shuddered through his climax. Noct had a delirious wish to capture that noise so he could play it whenever he wanted. Prompto swayed before pulling out and collapsing onto his back next to Noct. His softening member was a mess of cum and lube, and even more impressive now that Noct knew how it felt. Still, Noct also had some other concerns and flopped down to spoon his boyfriend’s side, pressing the matter into Prompto’s hip.

It took a few uncoordinated attempts, but Prompto was on board with stroking Noctis to completion with a little assistance. He pushed his sweaty forehead against Noct’s collarbone as their combined hands brought Noctis over the edge, spilling onto Prompto’s leg. The room was silent except for their harsh breathing. Noct pulled himself closer and distantly knew cleanup was going to suck later, but he pushed a kiss against Prompto’s head, murmured, “Thank you,” and drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this far. I've noticed that my porn tends to have a low hits-to-kudos ratio, so I'm thinking I have opportunities to improve. If anyone has any tips or suggestions I would appreciate them.


End file.
